dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Hook
Captain James Bartholomew Hook (also known as Captain James Hook or Captain Hook) is a an evil pirate who is one of the biggest crime lords of the galaxy, often hiring Bounty Hunters and Smugglers to help him obtain weapons and other grew in hope to take over many cities with riches. Bio Captain Hook has left a strong history in the galaxy for committing many crimes, (one of them where he lost his left hand) He one time hired Ace Uno to smuggle some deadly poison and rare spices, but Ace had to drop his load when he was almost boarded by The Nightmare Empire, and Hook has left a heavy bounty on his head for it. But Then When Ace was hired to bring some Passengers past The Nightmare Empire, he let Ace have 2 weeks to bring him the money he owed him. But soon, he hired some close bounty hunters to find Ace, (which one of them turned out to be Leo) Shortly after Leo brought Ace frozen in carbonite back to his ship on Raxus, he has the frozen Griffin put into his quarters where he would display it as wall art. But soon Breon lead the team on a quest to find Hook and get Ace back. Personality Captain James Hook is a raucous, vengeful, cacophonous, manipulative, but sophisticated pirate. He used to simply enjoy treasure hunting, but along the way, he had a skirmish with some Jedi, losing his left hand at one point, it being falling into the jaws of Tick-Tock the saltwater crocodile. This brought out two sides of Hook, him hating Jedi, and any one who allies them, but also developing a paranoid fear of Tick-Tock that bordered on insanity; to be fair, Tick-Tock enjoyed the flavor of his hand and has been stalking Hook ever since, wanting to devour the rest of the pirate. Hook clearly is a psychopath, viewing his pirates as pawns, disposing of them if they so much as mildly annoy him. Despite his infanticidal declarations, Hook is not totally devoid of human traits. He often commits acts of villainy that seem to stem from a deep-seated desire for respect and adulation. He also seems to genuinely enjoy having Smee around. Contrary to most main villains, Hook sees Smee as a true friend, talking with and relaxing with his assistant, and doesn't often use fear and intimidation to bully him. Smee (in turn) generally enjoys helping Hook, but if Hook is in over his head, Smee does tend to desert him. Hook also can be a bit of a blabbermouth, and also, his short temper can and does cloud his better judgement. While comically and occasionally bumbling, Hook is a force to be reckoned with, both physically and mentally. With his temper extremely fragile, those around him are often at risk, with Peter Pan being the only individual truly skilled enough to take on the villainous captain. Hook is extremely intelligent and manipulative and aided by his charming and suave personality. He is able to trick anyone even those who are more than aware that he is not to be trusted. Captain Hook also seems to have a tendency to find loopholes in agreements or contracts, or show obedience to the letter of the law, rather than the spirit of the law. Physical Appearance Captain Hook is a thin man with long black hair, a large hooked nose, a thin black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wears a frilly white cravat underneath a crimson coat with gold lining and crimson cuffs. Each of these cuffs sports 2 gold cufflinks. He also wears an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. He wears rose pants and white knee-high socks, as well as black boots with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his boots are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He wears a large crimson hat with a huge lavender feather stuck in it. He carries a rapier with a gold hilt and guard as a weapon. He had a steel hook on his left-hand silver or gold. Main Weaponry * Rapier Sword * His own Hook * Flint-lock Pistol * Weequay blaster pistol Trivia * Captain Hook makes his appearance in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Theives Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Thugs Category:Usurpers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Child Abusers Category:Captains Category:Power-Hungry Characters Category:Liars Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Cowards Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Traitors Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Bombers Category:Cheaters Category:Blaster Users Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Crime Lords